


Only with Time

by maemusicmelody



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Love Live! Superstar!! (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Ever since Mari left, nothing has ever been the same. It broke Ruby's heart to watch her sister and two closest childhood friends hurt this way. When she heard Mari was coming back to Japan, Ruby was determined to do her Rubesty to fix things between all of them. Could she really help the older girls make up or were they too lost of a cause?
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby/Ohara Mari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Only with Time

Ever since Mari came back into the picture, things have gotten even more hostile. This wasn't what Ruby expected at all. Sure, she knew that Mari moving away had been hard on both her sister and Kanan, but she didn't realise how bad their friendships were damaged until recently. Maybe it was because Dia had done a great job making excuses and shielding Ruby from the truth, or maybe Ruby's optimistism just made her believe that it wasn't anything to be worried about. Either way, the damage was done and it looked like the three older girls had no intention of making up.

"Don't you want to go greet Mari-chan? Come on, Oneechan… She's your best friend." Ruby waited at her sister's door, hoping that the raven haired girl would change her mind.

But of course she didn't. As stubborn as ever, Dia merely shook her head and kept writing whatever it was she was writing at her desk. "I can't, Ruby. I'm very busy right now. _You_ really should be studying right now too, you know. Mari-san will understand. School's already started after all."

The redhead let out a disappointed sigh. "I'll be back before it gets dark." She stated, then left for the airport.

* * *

By the time she got there, the plane was scheduled to arrive at any time. She looked at her phone anxiously, not knowing what else to do while she waited. There weren't too many people around, given it was a weekday, no holiday was near, and she was at the international part of the airport, but being all alone still made her feel nervous.

She hoped Kanan would have showed up. Dia did a great job hiding her fight with Kanan too, brushing it off with the much too convenient excuse that Kanan was just too busy taking care of her father after the accident to have much time to visit the Kurosawas anymore. Honestly, if Ruby hadn't walked in while Dia and Kanan were fighting over the news that Mari was returning, the younger girl would probably have been successfully left in the dark about the whole situation. Heck, even though apparently Dia and Kanan had barely talked after Mari left, Kanan still texted Ruby all the time, even if it was just to check up and ask how she was doing.

_[ To: Kanan ]_

_Hey, are you coming? I'm all alone…_

Ruby texted, already knowing the answer, but at least it served as a distraction while she waited. However, it took a few minutes before Kanan finally responded.

_[ From: Kanan ]_

_Sorry Ruby. I have another group coming in a few for a dive. Please be careful. Go home if you don't feel safe, kay? Mari will understand._

Kanan and Dia definitely had great ways of subtly hinting that Ruby shouldn't have gone to say hi to Mari. They did a good job making it sound like they were just busy and concerned, but it was clear that they didn't want Ruby to bother seeing their old friend again.

How could they be like that? Ruby wondered in the back of her mind. To think the four of them had been friends since childhood… Mari had been in her life since she was four! How could she just throw away someone who had been such an important person in her life?

Ruby managed to send Kanan another text before she was violently attacked which sent her into a panic. "P-pigiiii!!!!"

"RUBY-CHAN!!! MI BELLA!!!" A familiar voice squealed as a cheek was pressed against her own. The blonde completely ignored Ruby's terrified shriek and just giggled while rubbing her cheek against the younger girls and squeezing her in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you came to see me you little cutie you! But of COURSE, you must have missed me as much as I missed you. Awwww you look so cute in that dress~ AHHHHH! Are you getting taller too?! My my MYYYY, little Wooby isn't a baby anymore huh?!"

"Ehe… It's n-n-nice to see you t-too, Mari-chan…" Ruby barely managed to stutter, still recovering from her mid panic attack and the fact her lungs were being squeezed to death by the older girl's death grip.

Thankfully, Mari had mercy on the poor redhead and let go. She instead clasped her hands together and over dramatically continued to speak. "Seems like it's just you huh?" Mari put her hands to her forehead and searched around as if looking to spot a wild animal or something like that. "Oh no matter. Looks like Ruby-chan gets all my attention for now! You sly girl, you planned this all along didn't you?!"

Ruby blushed a bit at the comment which only made Mari giggle more.

" **LET'S GO!** " Mari exclaimed in English, grabbing Ruby by the arm and pulling her towards the exit. "I want to go eat at the cafe we always went to as kids! You remember the one, right? Ooooo I missed good ol' Japanese pastries. It's just not the same in Italy!"

Ruby let out a sigh of relief, nodding her head and following Mari out of the airport. The bright smile on Mari's lips made her want to smile too, just as it always did since they were little, but in the back of her head Ruby couldn't help but think it was forced today. Despite hoping that her presence would be enough to make Mari happy, she knew that Mari was disappointed that Kanan and Dia were not there too.

"Mari-chan…?" Ruby wanted to ask the blonde if she was really okay... If there was something she could do to help the three of them make up so that things could go back to how they once were. But when Mari turned her head and golden eyes met her own, Ruby choked.

"Hmm? Yes, bella?"

"B-bet you can't eat a whole matcha parfait like you used to! They made their large size even bigger last month." Ruby decided against her original thought and decided to just do her best to make Mari feel at home again.

Mari's eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement at the younger girl's words. "Bigger you say?! Bring it. I can totally finish it AND a cake slice!"

Ruby giggled as they entered their ride. "I'd like to see that."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot but guess not.


End file.
